My Past, Present, and Future NaruxSuke
by kuro-tenshi-sama
Summary: This is my first NaruxSuke fanfic. Rated M for later chapters and for but not limited to, Rape, Strong Violence, and Graphic/Sexually Explicit content.


A/N: Okay so I have only ever written one fanfic before and all I know is that I wanted to do a SasuxNaru fanfic and that I havn't ever gotten around to it. Be warned that this is rated M for strong language, sexual content, graphic content, and malexmale goodness ^_^. Ahh…it almost makes me squee with joy. Anyways.

Disclaimer: Aww I don't own Naruto…there is a reason for that….I tried owning it but they realized that the manga would be filled with smut and sexual lusts between too many characters….so they declined my offer. *shrugs* I TRIED! ^_^. I hope you enjoy my fanfic.

Chapter 1: My Past, Present, and Future.

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!* _ Ugg…_*blinks*_. As the alarm blares, Naruto stares around his room, wiping his eyes getting rid of the sleep from them, as he tries to stand up and nearly falls in the process of it all. As the blonde ran around shuffling through his apartment he heard a noise coming from the other room as the smell of bacon wafted from the kitchen. Naruto walked in and there stood the man of his life. Naruto smiled at his lover thinking back to the months before and their life as they had grown up. Sasuke's eyes were so beautiful. Instead of the dark orbs of the past, replaced they were now warm, even when they turned red they still remained warm and inviting too unlike his old self. Naruto's smile caught Sasuke's attention causing him to focus on the sleeping beauty in front of him. "About time you got up", Sasuke teased at him, "thought I would have to eat all of this by myself." Naruto laughed lightly knowing that Sasuke could never get away with eating everything, the raven haired boy would be found dead in an alleyway first before that day happened.

As the blonde sat to eat his breakfast he started thinking back to the many months before that caused them so many hardships. Quite possibly those were the hardest times in his life but at the same time they were some of the best times. He found something he couldn't replace. With these thoughts Naruto's mind wandered back to those days when they first "truly" met.

**Friday, December 05**

The school bell just rang and all the classes had moved into the hall. Moving at top speed you can see a blonde storming through going to his favorite place. "RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!", I called out as I ran through the hallways. Yes…its lunchtime. If you were there you would have laughed at what happened next. As I was turning a sharp corner I collided with none other than the man who I dreaded to collide with the most. Uchiha. "Watch out baka!", Sasuke calls to me as I fall back after having just ran full force into him. His eyes flashed red…those horrible eyes. Every time they cause me to shudder. I felt it coming, the full body tremor that ran from my head to my toes. How could anyone like this moron? He hated everyone and was mean to anyone he met. No wonder why he didn't have any friends.

"You just going to stand there or are did you just run into me for the fun of it", He asked in a menacing tone. I decided that as the time to take my leave from his presence and I continued on my way. Little did I know that this wouldn't be the last time I ran into him today. After having my lunch I went back to my classes and before I knew it school was over. I was the first out of my class and out the door of the school.

"Today can't get any better" I thought to myself as I started walking down the street. School is out after this next week and you can see everyone around getting into a Christmas spirit. The holidays really do affect people. When I looked around I noticed that there wasn't any yelling or any parents getting on to their children. Instead all I saw were the kids and their parents out in town looking at the things they were hoping to get for Christmas.

"I wish I had something like that" I thought to myself as I continued home alone. My parents died when I was a baby and I have grown up all alone. I don't really have any friends other than a few. I hang out with Shikimaru every now and then but only because, like me, he was another trouble maker in school. Not for the same reasons I am, but we had something in common at least.

As I turned the corner onto my street I noticed some figures following me. I sped up hoping to make it to my house before they caught up when someone out of nowhere appeared in front of me, smiling evilly at me as I recoiled away from him. "There's nowhere for you to run now", the man said to me as he pulled me close. "We are going to have some fun tonight", he breathed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. With that they were all standing around me, all of us shielded by the darkness of the street. As I began to cry for help I was silenced by the man standing in front of me producing a gag from somewhere in his robe. They beat me at first causing wails of pain, unmerciful, horrible, men.

They laughed as they saw me start to shake with fear and anger yet they continued to torture me ande on by one began stripping me of all my clothes, leaving me bare in the street bleeding from the many wounds they had inflicted. Each of them in turn started biting and sucking on different parts of my body making me feel dirty all over. Then I heard a thud. I thought my ears must have been deceiving me. These men were going to rape me and there is nothing I could do about it. I was resigned to that fate and had accepted it as soon as it started. I heard another one of the horrible men gasp as he too was knocked to the ground, causing everyone else to stop. There stood my savior with his glowing red eyes.

This frightened the people who had attacked me causing them to run away leaving me there on the ground, cold, alone, broken. My world was starting to turn black as the adrenaline died down in my body but not before I saw the face of the savior who was now scooping me into his arms. "Uchiha.", I muttered up before falling into oblivion.

End Chapter

A/N: Okay so yea it was a short chapter and not well written but that's mainly because I have been in a hurry today…sooo much to do. Anyways R/R. Tell me what you think…I have been wanting to write a RuxSuke fanfic for a long time but I kept putting it off….thus far its much longer than my other fanfic that I wrote a few years ago. Hell 1k words in first chapter is good for me. Don't worry…some of the later chappies may get up to 10k….yes I need to produce a 10k chapter ^_^. So read and review. Be good, be naughty, be gone.


End file.
